


Look Through my Lens

by GayCheerios



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A bit of angst if ya squint hard enough, Blushing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Shuichi but with glasses!, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: “Holy fuck! Shuichi you wear glasses?!”“Well...One of my contacts broke so I had to wear my glasses today...Do they look weird on me?”In which, Shuichi is cute, and Kokichi knows it
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 261





	Look Through my Lens

**Author's Note:**

> hey im not dead! i promise. i'm gonna start posting more often, and updating more of my stuff so look forward to that.
> 
> im scared for April 28th bc I share a bday with komaeda so expect some komahina!!!!!!! yay!!!!

“Good morning Kokichi, how are you?” Shuichi smiles groggily walking into Kokichi’s room, yawning, and taking a sip from his mug sure to be filled with coffee. 

“Holy fuck! Shuichi you wear glasses?!” Kokichi shouted, inspecting his boyfriend’s face and squishing it between his palms, it was so cute how Shuichi had soft, round cheeks and honestly Kokichi couldn’t get enough! Shuichi had black, rectangle glasses on, with thin frames, and a very faint line stretching across the middle of each lens. They were simple, very Shuichi. But god if they weren’t cute on his boyfriend. 

While many people would imagine Shuichi as hot, or beautiful, he was  _ all  _ of that, but the term Kokichi used the most was cute. Shuichi was cute, there is nothing you could ever do to change Kokichi’s mind. It’s not  _ hot  _ when Shuichi blushes because Kokichi made a lewd or inappropriate joke. It is not  _ sexy  _ when the bluenette’s sneezes sound akin to a kitten sneezing, or when Shuichi pouted, with his cheeks puffed up, and mumbling under his breath. It’s all so  _ cute.  _ Shuichi’s round cheeks and thin and long body is  _ just so damn adorable _ . His face when Kokichi gives him dark chocolates, or when he absolutely decimates Kokichiin Clue. The smile that Shuichi flashes is cute. Now that Kokichi knows that his boyfriend wears glasses? His heart has been overfilled with Shuichi’s cuteness. 

He’ll  _ never  _ admit to anyone that he photographs Shuichi at least almost every day. Doing just cute things. Like being too focused on a novel, and his little tongue is poking out between those sweet pink lips. Or Shuichi’s humming late at night. He has hundreds of pictures of Shuichi, half of them being selfies with his boyfriend and the other half being sweet domestic photographs stored in a specific little folder on his phone so that whenever he feels upset, he feels horrible, and like the scum of the Earth, he knows that he’s lucky enough to have the cutest boyfriend in the world. 

“Well...One of my contacts broke so I had to wear my glasses today...Do they look weird on me?” Shuichi asks, a bit shyly. To the average person, they wouldn’t be able to hear the doubt in Shuichi’s voice, and the lack of confidence. Kokichi hears it. He always has. 

Kokichi smiles and presses a kiss to the bridge of Shuichi’s nose, where the glasses rest. “They’re very you, love.” He chuckles, whispering the pet name softly to his lover. Kokichi loves being a nuisance, don’t get him wrong. But being soft and tender, and using his lower voice with Shuichi makes the bluenette practically  _ melt.  _ Being sweet and lovey is a bit rare, but when Kokichi allows himself to give in to the sheer temptation that Shuichi is, he becomes much more mushy. 

There’s Shuichi’s cute pout. “What is that supposed to mean?” He huffs out, his face fixed in a semi-angry glare. 

Kokichi laughs at his boyfriend. He  _ genuinely  _ laughs at how cute he is. “It  _ means  _ that they’re very you. Your style is very simplistic, but they look so damned cute on you.” He teases, pulling at Shuichi’s cheeks. 

“I am  _ not  _ cute Kokichi!” 

“Well you’re not looking at you through my lenses now are you?” 

Shuichi is so, so, so, very cute. He always will be. 


End file.
